


Self Harmer Confession

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wpisz w wyszukiwarkę na twoim ukochanym tumblr Self Harm, a dowiesz się o czym jest ta spowiedź. Jeśli jesteś zbyt leniwy, zwyczajnie to przeczytaj może ocalisz jakieś istnienie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Harmer Confession

Czarne niebo.  
Czarne myśli.  
Czarny ja.  
Zamykam zamek, naciskam klamkę – zamknięte. Czuję jak światło jarzeniówkimnie oślepia, wielkie oczy. Patrzę w lustro. Naćpane panicznym lękiem orazbólem oczy wyglądają jakby płakały nieprzerwanie milion sekund. Ociężałepowieki chcą się zamykać, nie pozwalam. Cały ból przecież zaraz odejdzie, nieprzyjdzie więcej. Pocieram dłonie, swędzą z podniecania. Ponownie unoszę oczyna taflę lustra, cały czas jestem taki sam, nic się nie zmieniło.  
Podciągam długie, niepotrzebne rękawy. Wyrazu bólu, zwątpienia, barku siływypisane różnymi konfiguracjami na przedramieniach. Przejeżdżam po bliznach,już nie pieką przecież. Są stare i nijakie, chociaż pełne strachu i bólu. Nieodpartewrażenie mnie otacza, że zaraz będzie ich więcej. Bardziej trwałe, głębsze. Kiedytym razem podnoszę wzrok na lustro, płyną po moich policzkach krwawe łzyrozpaczy i cierpienia. Niczym wielkie, ciężkie kule spadają na podłogę. Słyszę ichogromny huk. Zatykam uszy, nie chcę tego słyszeć.  
Wielki krzyk rozciąga się po łazience. Opadam na kolana, krztusząc własnymiłzami. Kaszląc trzymam się za ręce pokryte bliznami, które na nowo będąkrwawić. Odrzucam głowę do tyłu, wydaję z siebie krzyk pełen bólu i rozdarcia.  
\- Proszę wybacz mi to co zrobię, przyjacielu.  
Moje palce biorą małą, niewinną brzytwę. W świetlne jarzeniówki wydaje się byćwiększa, dostojniejsza. Myślę, wybaczmitoitymrazem, Boże. Pierwsze cięcie jestnie udane, mało wyraźne, chyba wyszłam z wprawy. Następnym razem niepopełniam tego samego błędu. Przyciskam mocniej, toruję ciemnoczerwonąsmugę w poprzek mojego przedramienia. Pierwsza, tak od dawna, rana. Szczypie, łzy skapują na świeżą ranę. Kolejne rany, kolejne łzy skapujące na świeże cięcia.Kiedy krew zaczyna sączyć się na podłogę, przestaję. Patrzę jak strumykiczerwonej rzeki znajdują się na piaskowych płytkach.  
Kładę się na płytkach, wciąż płaczę. Przecież miało być dobrze, miało być lepiej niżwcześniej. Dlaczego wiecznie nie wychodzi tak jak chcę? Zawsze muszę byćdziwakiem, który nie umie sobie radzić z otaczającym go światem? Z jakiej racjimuszę z przyklejonym uśmiechem mam zdobywać świat, skoro nie widzi on mojejprawdziwej twarzy? To maska, która spada wtedy, kiedy jestem sam, otoczonyprzez wspomnienia, potwory moich myśli. Czemu nie umiem się uwolnić oddemonów przeszłości? Czemu ona do mnie wraca? Dlaczego nie umie, nie chcemnie zostawić i pozwolić żyć normalnym życiem?  
Kałuża, nie aż tak duża, tworzy się z moich ran. Ledwo szepczę, wiem, że nikt nieusłyszy:  
\- Za każdą bliznę, za każde cięcie, wiedz, że przepraszam. Szczerze i ze skruchą.Robię to nieświadomie. Jedyne co mną kieruje to ta chora możliwość poczuciaczegokolwiek. Ta chęć przekonania się, że dalej jestem człowiekiem, że nie jestemjeszcze demonem z moich snów. Nie robię tego, bo chcę umrzeć. Robię to po to, żeby mnie ktoś ocalił. Żeby się mną zajął. Tylko po to…  
Czuję jak moje ciężkie ciało zaczyna się robić lekkie.  
\- Wiesz, to pewnego rodzaju spowiedź. Och, jak ja dawno nie byłem u spowiedzi, nie mówiąc jak dawno mnie wnętrze kościoła nie widziało. Ten paradoks. Gdyby mój telefon nie był rozładowany pewnie bym do ciebie zadzwonił. Ale po co? Przecież i tak byś nie odebrał. Nie obwiniam cię, masz przecież swoje życie, ja jedynie żyję życiem innych. Głupota i kolejny paradoks życiowy. Wyniszczam się, aby innym było dobrze.  
Biorę ciężki oddech.  
\- W pewnym sensie to przez niego, nie żebym go obwiniał, ale on też jest powodem. Te jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które nigdy nie patrzą w moją stronę. Czasem tak bardzo bym tego chciał. Żeby chociaż raz zauważył tego skulonego bruneta w roku korytarza. Ale on jedynie chodzi modelowym krokiem po holu jakby to był wybieg. Może jedną z blizn nazwę jego imieniem? Nie, to już kompletna głupota. Cóż, może jakby w szkole zwisł nekrolog to wreszcie by mnie zauważył? Jednak, pragnę, żeby to on mnie ocalił, bo ty, przyjacielu, jesteś za daleko, by to czynić, mimo, iż ja chcę robić to względem ciebie. Mama zawsze powtarzała, że jestem za bardzo gotowy do poświęceń, bo przecież nie każdy jest zdolny do tego samego. Ale ja się zawszę łudzę. I tym razem to robię. Może w końcu jego niebieskie tęczówki spojrzą na mnie przychylnie?  
Łapię niepociętą ręką za kraniec umywalki, podciągam się. Moje oczy ponownie spotykają się z taflą. Wyglądam jak gówno. Szczerość jest przecież najważniejsza.  
Odkręcam kurek, woda zaczyna szczypać moje biedne rany. Czerwień jest wszędzie.  
\- Boję się, wiesz? Naprawdę boję się, że kiedyś nie zdążę się pożegnać z tobą. Przecież nie wypada powiedzieć najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że już czas na ostateczny koniec. Ale na razie nie mam zamiaru się żegnać, jeszcze mam czas.


End file.
